Just Another Worthless
by Stupid Captain 37
Summary: That's what they always said Well Fuck that He was going to the top and he would drag that green haired kid with him.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: FINALLY**

"Just another worthless" that's what they always said.

His childhood friends when the pre-school did quirk introductions.

His teachers when they had to change the name of his guardians on the school transcripts.

His parents the last time he saw them, as they walked away from the orphanage they gave him to.

Charlie Charon was "just another worthless"

He's not worth being friends with

Ye's not worth teaching

**He's not worth being our son**

On the upside he didn't have to talk about it to anybody. No his 14 year old Junior high class was far to busy noticing how he didn't have a quirk to notice that: A. He was by far the smartest kid in their school. B. far and away the most physically fit in his year, and probably most of the ones above him. And C. That he never started the fights but he never lost them either.

So yeah he had no friends.

That's right despite not having a random, luck of the draw ability that was almost always just a liability**( Just cause it was human evolution doesn't mean that the mutations were always good, that would require natural selection) **so he could hit back and break a few bones, like the kid with the "Jelly Bones" quirk **(wait that's a bad example). **

Wait what was going on again

Oh right the fight he should better get back to that…...

As the sandy haired demon stood over the latest idiot who thought that his ability to turn his elbows to stone would be his incredible trump card to finally beat the demon and up his junior high cred. **(in reality all it did was put strain on the ligaments and tendons in his arms limiting his punching speed.)**

It would seem that ye was only gaining more and more evidence for his theory of quirks siphoning energy from the brain. Wasn't he generous? giving them an excuse for being idiots.

"**RIIIIIIIIIING"**

Of course. How else could the universe screw him over today?... On second thought don't answer that, it could always get worse. And he had Ms. Nakamura for homeroom today, damn she was horrible at being nice.

Sarcastic thoughts aside... He would actually have to deal with her, . . . . shit. Well it's not like he was gonna avoid detention today anyway, Damn elbow kid.

Well he still had 5 minutes until the second bell he just had to sprint up 3 flights of stairs and a 400 meter hallway full of students trying to trip him**(They didn't have to be in class because the teachers only cared about enforcing the rules for the quirkless kid).**

_**This was his favorite part of the day**_

The grin that spread across his face was demonic as the stairs flew by underneath him. In less than a minute he was at the top and observed the gauntlet that formed when he came into view.

**Assess situation**

**Obstacle: Dumbass trying to trip him **

**Solution: Kick leg to render him a squealing puppy **

**Move on **

**Reassess**

**Obstacle: Damn that kid's tall Oh wait he's swinging at me**

**Solution: Terminate all chances of offspring**

The poor guy doubled over in pain and Charlie slipped past the rest of the idiots who were suddenly cowed by his display of absolute evil.

**Assess situation**

**Obstacle: Gatekeeper to hell( )**

**Solution: Smartass and hope for the best**

"_Getting to class on time ma'am"_ he responded politely knowing that speaking to her like that always gives her a few new gray hairs. It's his revenge for using that name, God it made his blood boil! Why the hell should he keep it, it was just another way for the people at the orphanage to mock him yet again. It wasn't like his old parents were going to let him keep their name so a quirkless person could associate with them. So they changed a letter and made it demonic.

Charon the gatekeeper to the underworld

It was kinda fitting when you think about it, everyone probably thought he'd end up sending at least a couple of kids down there.

Oh wait he drifted off again damn he must be ADHD or something

Dammit he did it again!

"_-I'm not even surprised that you managed to be late to class for the entire first week of school! But you even managed to injure several of your peers along the way along the way!" _her voice rose beginning one of her usual hour long rants.

**Assess Situa-**

"**RIIIIIIING"**

**Not Necessary**

Her huff was both slightly adorable and terrifying as he knew it promised pain in the future.

"_4 hours detention!"_

Oh that was really bad. If he didn't get back quick enough all the food at the orphanage would be taken.

_-"and!"-_

Oh crap

"_You will see me after you have fulfilled your detention."_

The rest of homeroom was peaceful.

Well for about 5 minutes.

"_Attention students! As you know you have only one year left in junior high and it is high time to start thinking about your future, god knows some of you need to do some thinking period."_

And this was why she was his favorite teacher in spite of the fact that she was a demon to him

**She was a demon to everyone else too**

"_In addition you all need to add something that you think you could succeed at. I am tired of every student writing hero and then failing at it." _

The temperature must have dropped at least 20 degrees

Normally he would have laughed but he was just as scared as everyone else all ye wanted was to be a hero and if everyone couldn't even if they had a quirk what chance did he have?

No! He was different from them he had put in the training! He had put in the effort!

**It won't be enough. **

No He worked harder than anyone he deserved this!

**You're a devil what right do you have to pursue your dreams?**

The emotions in his head were swirling as he took the paper. And in his introspection he missed the look Ms. Nakamura gave him.

**Hero**

U.A. specifically if he was gonna prove everyone wrong, might as well aim big. Right? right …..?

"Definitely" his determined side said as it surged to the surface. "Can't stop aiming high now"

All the hell in his life swirled around in his head as he wrote the letters he had always wanted to say.

"Ugh" the rest of the day, detention included, had been just as awful as the morning and he still had to talk to his demonic homeroom teacher like she had ordered.

Needless to say he dragged his feet getting to her room. When he arrived she was calmly sitting at her desk, one of her common tricks on students.

Well it wouldn't work on him. His cockey levels were going through the roof

But his blood ran cold when he saw what was sitting on her desk. It was his application sheet to U.A. that he had submitted months ago, and his "Future Application" sheet he had submitted this morning.

This was bad he really couldn't deal with another person trying to crush his dream

The terrifying part was that knowing her she might actually be able to do it. But there was no way out of this she had seen him in the doorway and was motioning for him to sit down.

Preparing for the most soul crushing lecture in history, he sat down.

But was surprised when she spoke softly and calmly but it wasn't her words that caught him off guard it was her tone.

"You want to be a hero"

It was soft and almost sad. It was unlike her. He started to let his guard down without even thinking about it. It rattled around in his head.

"You want to be a hero"

It wasn't a question and he knew it. She was staring into his soul he could hide nothing from her. And while she did she wore a look of pain and understanding on her face.

She tore through the emotional wall he had built around himself over 10 long horrible years of constant abuse, with only that stare so full of kindness and understanding.

He nodded knowing what would come next but what she said next brought all that he knew about her crashing down.

"_Well good" _

What

She's supposed to condemn me for making the other people trying to be heroes look bad or mock him for even dreaming about it like the other kids what was going on?

"_It's about time someone quirkless proved the world wrong"_

"_What?" _the boy who had been hatefully dubbed "the sandy haired demon" replied.

"_You heard me Mr. Charon! Don't make me repeat myself!" _she yelled quickly reverting back to her usual persona.

"_I'm sick and tired of the quirkless kids I teach being ground down by life and until there's nothing left."_ a hint of sadness crept into her eyes as she said this, she was talking from experience.

"_Ms. Shroff were you…. I mean __are_ _you.. Um-" _

"_Quirkless? Yes, good job figuring it out Mr. Charon as always you're top of the class."_

Oh shit how had he not figured this out before?

**Because everyone scared to talk to her**

Oh right thanks brain

Anyways back to being shocked

No one had ever supported his dreams before. But here she was the one woman who he thought would never in a million years be in his corner supporting him telling him that he **should** aim for more instead of letting society drag him down. Hell she was the person who was the hardest on him she always made it a point to single him out.

"_You know I single you out for a reason right? It's because you need to be the best if you want to prove the world wrong! _

_There can't be any lateness or stupidity in your goal because if they have a single reason to knock you down they __**will**_ _and you will be gone just like that._

_There's not even a chance they'll let you into U.A. if you don't have at least a hundred recommendations!"_

He sunk into his chair at this he already knew it was going to be near impossible to get where he was going and he knew no one would even think about writing him a recommendation-

His thoughts were interrupted as a letter was shoved in his face.

"_You won't get in without a recommendation __**which is why I wrote you one.**_"

This was world shattering. He could barely understand what was going on, but he knew he needed to ask one thing.

This was so monumental for him he could barely stuttered out the words that meant the world to him "_Do-do you really think that I could-" _

"_Be a hero?" _she said cutting him off.

Her face grew stern but her eyes were warm as she said what he needed to hear for as long as he could remember.

"_Have you been listening to a word I said for the past half hour?! I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't think you would be able to do it!"_

Yep there's his favorite teacher, back again.

"_So yes, __**Charlie **__you can be a hero"_

Those words finally cracked the dam of emotions that had been slowly building up inside of him for those ten long miserable years, and he completely broke down into heaving sobs as it spilled forth out of him.

**Worthless? Not on your life.**


	2. Chapter 2 Another

**CHAPTER TWO: ANOTHER?**

He was in a daze walking home not only had his favorite teacher(now his idol) helped him repair his dreams after a lifetime of people stomping on them, but she had given him a chance to achieve his dreams. Admittedly it was the light at the end of a very long tunnel but it was there.

He had something to reach for now, and even if that chance was miniscule he would make it real Damnit! It was time to start training. He had a little less than ten months to get ready.

His train of thought snapped as he heard what sounded like a pathetic girly whimper. He looked around and saw that he was beside another school on his way back to the orphanage**(the bastards at the orphanage couldn't be bothered to transfer him to a closer school so they just left him at the old one despite the 15 mile walk home)**. He located the source of the sound coming from the window on the second floor of the building as what looked like a notebook, it was hard to tell it was burned so badly, flew out of said window and towards a koi pond. But luckily he was there to save the day as he sprinted over and caught it before it could get soaked.

Truly he did the work of heroes.

_**That's one busy window**_

Shut up brain this is why we don't have friends

"_Hey you know if you really want a quirk so bad just take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get one in the next life" _

Nope nothing to do with being quirkless just his sarcastic brain.

Wait **WHAT DID THAT KID JUST SAY!?**

He had heard that too many times to let it be said to someone else.

"Ha look at the quirkless little loser"

"You'd be better off dead you know"

"Just do us a favor and die already"

This guy better pray they never met again because if they did he would show him why he was called the sand haired demon.

_**Except you can't right now because you have to run back to your home sweet home.**_

Ugh goddamnit his smartass brain was right he couldn't just stay and put this kid before himself

But at the very least he could leave a note in the book…..

…

"Haaaaah what would he have done if I had jumped huh? Then that've been murder... "

A clump of usually blindingly green hair swayed in the wind as it's soot covered owner walked home in a depressed state.

"No I don't have the guts to do it even if I wanted to"

His gaze turned to one of the several fish ponds lining the path he was currently walking. A certain demon would have commented about the fact that they could afford to address the lack of koi ponds situation on their sidewalks but not the lack of quirkless students who didn't contemplate suicide. But that certain demon was not here and the quirkless person who was there was nowhere near as adept at slandering social institutions. Therefore all the distraught Midoriya Izuku could do was notice the scribbling in his still open notebook.

"Huh?"

His eyes passed over the words scribbled on the inside cover of his already burned notebook again the tears already forming in his eyes.

"Wha-? Who-?"

This was what he had always wanted to hear.

"Whoever wrote this-"

His voice started to crack as he read and reread the word to make sure they were real before hugging it protectively to his chest.

"Thank You! Thank you."

The tears started to soak the paper as the word left his mouth again and again.

"Thank you"

"I'll do it I will be a hero."

…

It had been a half hour and he still couldn't get that kid out of his head that blonde bastard's words were still rattling around in his head.

"_If you want a quirk so bad why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in the next life"._

God it would feel so good to beat him into a bloody pulp and destroy him. This kid was everything wrong with the world.

"_If you want a quirk so bad why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in the next life"._

God that pissed him off! He should have gone up there and beaten the shit out of that kid. It would be hard to track him down, especially considering that he hadn't scene either of their faces…. Whatever he would make sure that arrogant jackass got what was coming to him.

He would just spread the beating out over everyone with blonde spiky hair all the blonde people would get an average beating…..

WELL IT WAS BETTER THAN LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH IT! That bastard deserved the deepest pits of hell for what he did!

"_If you want to prove the world wrong_ _**there is no room for mistakes you need to learn that!**_"

"Well in guess I can't really do that anymore if I'm going to try to go to UA huh?"

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a massive explosion went off nearby. "Huh dinner and a show, without the dinner part." The sarcastic words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

Damn he really needed to

Well maybe seeing people who claimed to be professionals blubber around like puppies trapped in glue would improve his move.

And oh did it ever improve his mood.

Not only was it several hero's against one villain**(And it seemed like they were losing).**

Not only were they losing prestige because the villain had a hostage.

Not only was every attack they threw at it useless

But they were fighting a literal hentai monster!

Oh god he could barely contain his laughter.

Oh and the hero's were even better except for Backdraft, who's only weakness was the amount of water he could output and control at once**,** they all had obvious weaknesses. The "rising star" Kamui Woods? Please just light him on fire and he's done. Death Arms? his punches were doing _amazing _against this sludge monster even though he had obvious weaknesses, like his eyes and mouth. Oh and the best one was Mount Lady she couldn't get in because she needed more than one lane.

This was bad, if the scene in front of him got any more ridiculous he was going to pee his pants.

What you can't judge him it's not like anyone was going to get hurt. Worst case scenario the kid in the hentai monster**(HAHAHAHAHAHA oh god he couldn't even think it with a straight face) **would lose consciousness. It's not like anyone would die- OH MY GOD THERE WAS A KID RUNNING OUT THERE!

"Kid get back here!"

Death arms made a grab for the blur of green hair but he dogged right past him and the other pro's. His response was actually half decent.

"Dammit we have to do something!"

Luckily another hero set him straight.

"It's no use! we have to wait for someone with a more suitable quirk to arrive!"

**Meanwhile**

Damit! He was the symbol of peace he should have already been there! How could he let something like this happen? Darn if only he hadn't stopped to help those kittens out of tree's earlier he could have been there by now!

**Back to the interesting person**

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Why the hell was no one doing anything- oh right- everyone in the world is a bastard….. And if I don't do anything I will be too…

Damn you logic.

His hands found purchase on the people in front of him as he vaulted over their shoulders and into the battle scene.

"Dammit not another one! Kid get back here!"

He ignored him though as an old fighting instinct welled up within him

He smiled

…

**Flashback**

**Ten Years Ago**

**6 Months Before Abandonment**

"Mommy Mommy All Might's gonna be on the news now can we watch please!?" The adorable young child said while giving his best puppy eyes look that always worked. His fledgling battle senses could feel her will begin to shatter against his onslaught.

"All right all right just let me turn on the T.V." She smiled somewhat wryly. There was no need to find the right channel her angelic little devil might as well have had it permanently set to the hero news channel.

"Alright Lucifer come sit on mommy's lap while we watch. We don't want you to get scared again do we?"

Her teasing did it's job and his face got even more adorable as his cheeks turned red as he puffed them out.

"I wasn't scared!... I was just excited!"

Despite his protests he still climbed over her legs and plopped himself right in the center of her crossed legs mimicking her position like a matryoshka doll. Her arms started sneaking around him as she got right next to him ticklish spots going slowly so he wouldn't notice.

The TV finally lit up as the interview started and for a second all she could see was a big yellow V taking up the entire screen. Until the camera man realized his mistake and zoomed the camera back out so we could see the symbol of peace in all his suit straining glory. Seriously those buttons were about to pop right off the jacket. It was fairly funny.

Her laughter was intercepted before she could even chuckle as herson shushed her before she could. He knew her so well.

The conversation between the massive muscled man and the petit reporter went back and forth, with the adorable young Charlie following every word. Eventually the topic of almights smile was broached with the reporter asking what the reason for it was.

The light in the young boy's eyes when he heard the response was enough blind most people(Hmmm Maybe that was his Quirk). " **I SMILE BECAUSE THOSE WHO SMILE IN THE FACE OF DANGER ARE ALWAYS THE STRONGEST. I SMILE TO LET PEOPLE KNOW THAT IT IS SAFE, BECAUSE I AM HERE!" **As ridiculous as the man's words were, the words struck a chord with her little boy and he started trying to mimic almights smile trying to make it wider with his hands. Knowing that the interview was winding down and her son was too distracted with his smile to care about missing the rest. She finally sprung her trap.

"Gotcha it's time for tickles!"

"AAAH WAIT N-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHSTOPITAHAHAHA!"

**Flashback Over**

"Goddammit All Might! That smile has done me no favors all it does is scare people!"

After he had been abandoned by his parents and all the abuse started he still hung onto those words hoping that the smile would help.

But overtime the smile only morphed into a sadistic and twisted grin that only seemed to make the isolation worse.

Even as he cursed the useless advice, now an unbreakable habit to him, he went into his fighting mindset.

**Asses Situation:**

**Villain made of liquid swinging tentacles at him**

**Young boy currently trying to get killed while saving other boy trapped in villain**

**Solutions: **

**Send reeling by attacking weekspots (eyes mount ect..)**

**Benefit: incapacitate through pain and loss of vision possibly slacken hold on pomeranian kid**

**Separate into pieces by cutting off the tentacles keep from reattaching**

**Slow but permanent incapacitation**

**Decision: Option 1 lacking tool to seperate body for option two**

**Target weak spot eyes **

**Weapon: rocks **

**Acquire weapon **

**Weapon acquired **

**Fire **

**Result: Expected **

**Pain and anger as well as loss of vision **

**Repeat aiming for the mouth and now closed eyes**

**Acquire weapon **

**Weapon acquired**

**Fire**

**Result: Unexspected **

**Writhing in pain attacking everything**

The attacks had enraged the villain he was now attacking everything within range of his slugey tentacles. The attacks were hitting everything, forcing the pro's to back the spectators up. But more importantly-

**Danger incoming tentacle **

**Reaction: apply bodily gymnastics to avoid**

**Success**

**Danger multiple tentacles incoming**

**Reaction **

**Dodge under first one swinging at head**

**Success **

**Flip over second tentacle swinging at feet**

**Success **

**Repeat 1st to deal with third tetac-!**

**Fail**

The third tendril of sludge slammed into his ribs. Two points on his chest caved under the force.

It was like a searing red hot knife being inserted into his brain. But nothing the kids at the orphanage hadn't done to him before. What really knocked him down was the force of slamming into the wall after he got flung in that direction the darkness came for him quickly dragging him under.

There wasn't even time for any real thoughts just a faint "Yup this is it"

…

Oh god what was he doing! He was quirkless for god sakes! How was he supposed to help?! Terrified thoughts flew through his head at breakneck speed as he tried to pull apart the snotty vomit inducing sludge off his former best friend.

Fear turned his blood to ice as the only one who was keeping this monstrous villain at bay was knocked aside like a rag doll.

The incoming tentacles began to swing at him and scenes from his life flashed in his like a visual overlay of his real life.

Kachan bullying him

Playing with his mom

Trying to make friends with Kachan again and again over the course of 6 years before he finally gave up.

It was pathetic.

Was this it?

Was it finally over?

A peaceful smile crossed his face.

_It's not all bad I guess in the end I did get my chance to try to be a hero in the end it's just like All Might said..." _

_**NO**_

His eyes snapped open

_This is my fault! If I"m gonna die I have to fix this first!_

With pure monolithic effort and will power, that would later allow him to break all of his bones without blinking, he grabbed the now stunned boy from within the slime and with strength fueled by pure adrenaline and willpower he heaved with the expectation of dieing.

There was a blood curdling squelching noise as his former best friend was freed from the disgusting prison he was currently trapped in. The force he used to free bakugou from the slime also propelled the explosive boy directly on top of the mouse like one knocking them both to the ground, saving them both from the incoming tentacles.

"Holy shit they got him out! There's no more hostage we don't have to hold back anymore!"

As soon as Bakugou was free all the pro's at the scene saw their chance to take out the villain.

The suddenly much stronger onslaught of fists, tree branches and surprisingly wings. Held the villain back long enough for AllMight to get back into his buff form and obliterate it. Before he unceremoniously stored the now unconscious and obliterated villain in a regular garbage bag. He barely had time to deliver the bag to the other pro's on the scene before he was swarmed by reporters and fans alike.

**Timeskip 2 hours later 21:00**

The demons' eyes slowly flickered open and he noticed that he had been put in a hospital bed in the ambulance that had arrived on the scene to treat the wounded civilians(after they treated the heroes of course).

"SHIT! I have to get back to the orphanage. If I'm insanely lucky maybe there's still some food left at the orphanage."

The frantic mumbling alerted the paramedics to his sudden consciousness and they released him with hardly a second glance. Huh so they already knew about him being quirkless well at least he didn't have to deal with them keeping him there for safety reasons.

Okay, make tonight's plan. I'll have to go without food tonight. It's fine I can make do with just breakfast today. Usually he only got breakfast and dinner in a day he didn't have the money to pay for lunch at school.

Whatever he had to go back before they locked the doors on him there was no way he could climb up to his window in this condition. Let's pray for some luck. Maybe the universe will finally take pity on me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Conversation**_

The universe did not take pity on him, the bridge that he usually crossed to get back to the hell hole that society had decided to call an orphanage had been destroyed in a villain attack. Now he had been forced to take a completely different route home. The streets were completely empty by now and the sun was basically set. There was almost no one around him except for some depressed muttering kid with ash masking his hair color, probably some new trend society had devolved into insanity after quirks started siphoning the energy from their brains.

"_Busy day for psycho's huh?"_

"Oh shut up brain" the sociopath in his head was not helping his mood.

"O-o-oh! I'm sorry was my muttering bothering you-wait a second it's you!" Apparently the kid next to him had mistook his internal turned external dialog as insulting him and apparently he knew him from somewhere. He probably saw him beating up some kids who tried to pick on him, and was terrified of him now. "_Oh good, a new lamb to slaughter." _ Wow that was dark even for his brain. But wait the kid wasn't running away.

"Y-y-your the guy who saved me!"

Wait what! He did not recall ever seeing this kid before in his life. Oh wait that was the kid who he saved during the-oh it was all coming together!

"Yeah you're that idiot who tried to kill himself! "

"W-w-what no you're wrong I could never do that! …..I don't think I even have the guts to die…."

"What you just said proves it. Kid I know what suicide looks like. I can always tell the eyes of someone who isn't planning on coming home and kid let me tell 'ya it was all over your face"

It really had been. When he had seen the kid run up there his face was all he needed to know that even if it was unconsciously the kid was not planning on walking away from that monster. Thankfully his eyes had a light in them, a sharp contrast to their previous dull emptiness. It made him happy that at least one of them got something out of it, well aside from their lives.

"Maybe you're right…. B-But don't worry I'm over that now! Oh I know how about as thanks I buy you dinner!"

Oh wow, the way his face lit up like that was like those christmas tree things he saw walking around town. It was like he was actually emitting light. Oh wait no that was just the street lights behind him. The sad thing was that, as nice as this kid was, he had seen a hundred like him. He would thank him constantly for saving him and as they were talking it would come out that he was quirkless. Cue the ever so slight condescension and edging away. No matter what he did or how close they became in the future they would never actually be friends.

That said, what did he care about what this kid thought of him? He was getting free food out of this!

"That would be very nice of you thanks. I'll warn you though I'm starving and I'm probably gonna eat a lot, **Prepare your wallet buddy!"**

"O-oh alright then! Thank you!"

Huh? He thought he had scared the kid for a second there. Who was with this kid that you could be this happy about wasting his money on someone he barely knew?

The conversation for the next ten minutes was nonexistent. The sheer amount of awkwardness in the air was palpable, just the way he liked it. Unfortunately he would have to break the silence to ask the kid another question. On the upside it was going to make it even more awkward!

"So what made your life suck so bad that you were planning to commit suicide by hentai monster. 'Cause kid that would have been what was written on your tombstone, killed by hentai monster. Honestly you are **SO **lucky I saved you."

His response came in the form of being whacked upside the head by a stream of mumbles and what would have been completely indecipherable words. But not to him, he had trained his body and all of his senses to the absolute limit over the years in preparation to be a hero It was one of the many things about himself he was proud of about himself. Alas even for him the mutter storm was too much for him to handle and even he could only pick out one out of every three words. With this failure he redoubled his resolve to master his body in every way.

In the midst of his redoubling it took him a second to understand what the kid had just said. All he had gotten from that incoherent word vomit was something about a quirk and "can't tell anyone". Ah so that was it then.

"So it's your quirk huh? If you can't tell me it's gotta be really embarrassing though huh. I'm betting it's some kind of penis quirk or something."

"H-H-HUUUUUUUH?! W-W-W-WHY WOULD YOU EVEN!?"

Wow that was a shade of red he had never even seen before. Luckily that did the trick now both the ice was broken and he no longer had to worry about the kid asking him questions about his quirk. And as a bonus he could just sit back and enjoy the show of this poor kid imploding under the mental strain of the implication he had just made.

…

It took fifteen minutes for them to arrive at their destination. A small but charming diner of sorts that gave off an aura of sleepiness and tranquility.

"_You know the type of diner that only people with families get to go to."_ Wow his brain really was a dick. Luckily the kid hadn't noticed it and had interpereted his assholeishness as playful teaseing. Seriously what kind of life had this kid lived before now?

The entire way here Carlie had teased the young bush haired teen and at this point he was certain that around 60% of the greenettes blood was in his face.

A second later it struck him as odd that he had smiled this much around a person (thankfully Midoriya didn't comment on his demonic smile). Normally he just ignored everyone,those quirky assholes didn't deserve him anyway!(He wasn't crying Shut up!). He examined the kid while they looked for a booth near the back of the restaurant, apparently both of them disliked unwanted attention. As the boy explained Charlie noted the almost ever present smile on the boy's face.

So that was it.

There was something comforting about how the boy wore his emotions on his sleeve. It made him seem extremely warm and trustworthy. This was who he had wanted to be before **it **had happened. It killed him to think of what it must have taken to extinguish the light in those eyes. The look he had given while he was running into that hentai creature (as stupid a death as it would have been it was still deadly.) was absolutely suicidal.

The food arrived, a simple amount of burgers for each of them. The word amount was used because Charlie was eating ten.

Their reactions when eating the food were **slightly** different.

Izuku seemed to not really taste the food, sure he was hungry and he essentially inhaled the entire thing in like seconds but that was nothing compared to Charlie's reaction.

His eyes were watering, he was on the verge of tears(and not Deku's funny tears). This prompted Izuku's self ingrained hero response to kick in causing him to immediately check on the first pseudo friend he had made in the last ten years. At his prompting Charlie assured him he was perfectly fine.

"Really I'm fine kid don't worry about it… it's just been a while since i've had something this good."

But much like how Charlie could tell something was wrong with Izuku earlier. Now Izuku could tell that something was very wrong with Charlie.

"W-w-w-well if you like it that much we s-should c-come back s-sometime."

A hero always helps people smile no matter what and if taking him out to dinner would help make him smile then however much he spent on it would be worth it. Though he would probably need a part time job to pay for the sheer amount of food this guy ate. Seriously ten hamburgers! How underfed was this guy.

"I'm gonna have to start my summer training soon, sorry I honestly would have liked to come again."

Oh that was a little disappointing okay it was a lot disappointing. He finally made a friend and now he can't see him. Wait he was smiling again this was great his first heroic(Non suicidal) action that has succeeded!

"O-oh I understand, that's alright I guess. W-what are you training for? Are you going to UA too?"

"Too? With two O's you're gonna apply too?" Charlie was surprised that kid was useless for the most part during that fight with the hentai monster(Okay that was less funny and more gross now). And yet this green haired twig of a kid was going to try to get into the toughest hero school to get into in the world? Well it's not like he could talk about dreaming big anyway.

"That's great kid! But you know you're gonna have to train really really hard to get in there."

"Yeah I know it seems stupid, I was prety much useless in that fight with the slime-Wait What?! Did you say great?!"

" Um Yeah….Mind if I ask why you want to be a hero?"

"Not at all. When I saw the heroes on the screen of my TV it brought the brightest smile to my face, it was one of the greatest feelings I've ever felt. So I will become a hero! So that others can smile and feel that safety that I felt!"

Charlie could only stand there in awe, THE KID'S STUTTERING HAD DISAPPEARED! HOLY SHIT! But on a slightly more important note….. That was simply inspiring. He felt the kid's words resonate with something inside him, something in his soul. This green haired nervous twig was probably more of a hero than most people who were a hero for their living. It was hilarious honestly he couldn't hold back the laugh that was slowly forcing its way up through his throat.

"Pffffft"

"H-Huh? What's so funny?!"

"Pfffff Hahahahahahaha!"

"I guess coming from me that's kinda ridiculous. Huh?"

The way his voice trembled when he said that was the equivalent of dropping a metric ton of bricks on top of his head. The guilt he immediately felt was enough to make him want to hang himself. He had to fix this.

"NONONONONONO! Kid I just think it's hilarious how the most heroic thing I've ever heard was from some kid I met on the street, and not from, you know, someone who gets paid to look and sound heroic! I guess genuineness does make that much of a difference. Huh what do you know."

The smile on the kids face lit up the moon(Oh thank god. He couldn't hurt something this precious and let himself live). This kid really needed more praise in his life.

The two new friends walked together along the streets, the cool night air chilling their skin before they both realized something important at the exact same time. "The orphanage is gonna be locked by now!" "My Mom's gonna kill me!" and so the two new friends quickly departed back to their respective homes.

"I forgot to ask his name….."

...

The orphanage was locked. Great. It was a terrible rundown four story building. It did not at all look like a place where children should be. The walls were solid cement covered in stains and running water marks. The upside was that if he fell while climbing up to his room the piles of garbage would break his fall for him. Yup they were full of plenty of broken beer bottles that would absorb the impact for him.

"Alright gotta be as quiet as possible. If I wake up the caretaker she'll….. wellI guess there isn't much she could actually do to me…. Still I want to avoid her at all costs." The caretaker was a fat old hag who had signed up to join this orphanage decades ago. Now she regretted that moment more than anything and was constantly trying to drown her sorrows in alcohol, yeah all those beer bottles out front. People didn't drop their trash off there because they wanted to get rid of it. No, that was her, she drank her weight(400 pounds) in alcohol and then pissed herself to sleep. Her name was actually Ida smitworth

He felt the rough cement under his fingers as he climbed the path he knew by heart at this point. She had probably seen his stunt earlier today. She likely wouldn't care though, if anything she was probably disappointed that he hadn't died. Charlie could feel his blood boil just from thinking about her, he couldn't let his hands tremble though

The windows went by relatively fast as he climbed up them. He didn't want to start another fiasco with Marie. Alright maybe climbing in through the window was admittedly sketchy, but come on it was an honest mistake!

The sand haired demon cut his musings short as he reached his window. Fourth story, in the back right corner. It was filled to the brim with absolutely nothing. There was an itchy brown bed in one corner, which was often used as a barricade when the caretaker went on one of her drunken rampages.

Ah he lent out a sigh as he saw that everything was in order.

"Bed? Check."

"Nothingness? Check."

"Strange silhouette that I have never seen before in my life? Check."

Now Charlie was a person who was typically very in control of himself. It was one of the many parts of himself that he was proud of even though society seemed to teach their kids that they could do whatever they wanted as long as their quirk was flashy enough to distract from how shitty they all were. Thanks to this incredible skill of his he had been able to keep his record completely clean, he had been able to limit the places he administered beatings to outside of the school of places without security cameras or teachers (the exception being Ms. Nakamura). He was extremely good at controlling himself when not provoked one might even say he was the best in the school at it.

So Charlie utilized his self control to demonstrate his extreme mental fortitude as best he could.

He screamed like a little girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I was unaware of your lung capacity ."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWait Ms. Nakamura what are you doing here?"

"Well now that you have probably woken up everyone in the building I should probably explain that I'm here to check on you."

"Huh?" His brain was thinking the exact same thing. Why was she here to check on- Oh right the hentai monster was broadcast on live TV she had probably seen him get waxed upside the head by things. Come to think of it it still kind of hurt nothing he didn't get a hundred times over when he had first come to the orphanage though.

"Where does it hurt?" His new idol was already taking out bandages and gauze for him. How had he ever thought of this woman as a demon?

" it's fine I get hurt like this a lo-Mmmpph?" Oh right this was why he had thought that. Because she shoves balls of gauze into people's mouths to shut them up.

"Where does it hurt" This time the purple haired school teacher was much more forceful. She started to judge the level of pain he was in by prodding his bruises and injuries wherever whe found them. Now most boys his age would be on cloud nine at the moment being touched all over by a very beautiful woman( was beautiful only a fool would deny it). But there were several factors keeping him from enjoying this. First was the pain, she might have been trying to help him but she was apparently terrible at bedside manner. Her method of determining injury through gauging his pain naturally was very painful. When she started poking his broken ribs. It did not exactly feel great. Second, his respect for both himself and his teacher. His teacher was his **Idol** couldn't disrespect her like that! It would be almost as bad a crime as letting that green haired twig kid cry. Third she was doing it on purpose and he had taken it as a challenge.

He couldn't see it but he knew that she had a smirk on her face right now. She had to know what she was doing! There was no other explanation for her behavior! She was one of if not the smartest person he knew there was no way in hell this wasn't intentional! "_That's it Charlie get angry don't think about how her soft hands are-NONONONO BAD BAD BAD! You can't let her win!"_

"Finished."

"Huh?" He looked down and saw she was right. She had wrapped his broken ribs, applied antibiotics and bandages to his cuts and even handed him an ice pack for his bigger bruises. he had been so caught up in trying to win her little game he had forgotten she was actually treating him for injuries.

"I want that ice pack back by the way. It was expensive." After that curt comment she began to pack up the first aid kit that she had brought. Now that he thought about it, didn't she live all the way across the city? He sometimes heard other teachers talk with her about her commute. And yet she had spared the time to come help him get better?

"Hey , why are you here? I'm really glad you came and all but don't you have papers to grade?" She usually created at least one student on the mistakes in their essays every week.

"No that usually only takes me about half an hour to do." Alright well putting aside her superhuman grading skills that still left the question of why she was here.

"You're wondering why I'm here right?" Holy shit was she psychic? Wait no that theory the class had come up with, that he had overheard, was wrong. They had already addressed this, she was quirkless.

"It's because I see myself in you Charlie. I wanted to be a hero just as badly as you did when I was your age so I worked and worked and worked for it but overtime I just got worn down by that overbearing lack of expectations of me. No one would even give me a chance, I wasn't even allowed to take the entrance exam. They just laughed." Her fists clenched so hard her knuckles turned white. he could see the absolute pain on her face. Just talking about this was killing her

"What did you do about it?"

"Nothing I gave up." as she said that all the tension in her body faded away and was replaced by something even worse, a sad acceptance. At those word her entire body seemed to deflate

Charlie could tell that it was killing her to talk about this but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her "I turned my eyes to something I could do: teaching. It was still almost impossible but I went to a university and got five masters in four years. They couldn't ignore me anymore. But it was still crushing that I failed at my dream."Hearing her story was soul crushing for him, if this was where his dream was going to lead him, what was the point?

"That's when I met you Charlie." When she said those six words for the first time her body language was becoming positive again.

"When I saw that we had another quirkless child who was not only bothering to attend school instead of turning to crime, but one that was actually excelling far beyond his peers? It gave me hope." At this point the proclaimed demon was simply sitting there next to her on his bed, his jaw hanging open. Could you blame him? He had no idea he was having this kind of effect on the people around him.

"Looked at you and I saw someone who might be able to do what I couldn't. Someone who could be the first quirkless hero. So I pushed you. I tried to make you as good of a student and a person as I could."

Her eyes made contact with his. "So to answer your question, I'm here because I selfishly want to see you succeed where I failed. I want to see you prove the world wrong."

"And most of all I'm here because I know you can."

**Hi Guys Stupid here I am really grateful for all the feedback I got! believe me I know better than anyone how much my writing sucks so if any of you have any suggestions at all I would love to hear them they always make my day. Also to answer some questions I got.**

**Yes the meeting with All Might and Izuku under the bridge did happen though and it was the same as canon unless I decide to change it in a flashback or something. I know this was confusing because of my writing but yeah it did happen.**

**also Charlie is 100% japanese it's like how president Shirogane has blonde hair in Kaguya-sama but is still japanese I just didn't know how to approach it in the story proper. **

**I hope you liked how I'm trying to ****approach**** the Idea of quirklessness in my hero academia's world. seriously 20% of the population is quirkless and we only see 2 of them? like at least 4 other kids should have been quirkless in Izukus class(given that it's a class of 25 like at my old middle schools) ****Luckily**** I I'm ****providing**** the anime an excuse. given that almost everyone around them sees them as disabled they tend to just skip school entirely and turn to lives of crime. there is more to this story which I plan on exploring more as this story goes on but for now you have to wait.**

**See you Guys next time!**


End file.
